Large volumes of solid waste material are generated every day. In today's society, which is sometimes referred to as "our disposable society," we are responsible for disposing of more waste per capita per year that at any previous time in history.
As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,300, the present methods of dealing with refuse are landfills, recycling, and reclamation. Our present ability to reclaim and recycle waste products is presently responsible for only a small percentage of the total waste produced, the majority of which is thrown away, picked up by garbage trucks, and then taken to a landfill where it is buried permanently. In some cases, the waste material is incinerated.
These waste disposal methods are less than ideal, often causing a substantial amount of pollution and environmental damage.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a building material from one or more waste products.
It is another object of this invention to provide building material which has acid resistance which is substantially superior to concrete.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide building material which has water resistance which is substantially superior to concrete.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide building material which is substantially less brittle than concrete.